Blitz
Blitz (formerly called Flag Run) is a gametype appearing in Unreal Tournament 4. __TOC__ Overview Blitz is a round-based game designed for 5v5 play."Blitz Level Design" by Sidney 'Clawfist' Rauchberger @ UT Blog The main objective for the attackers is to deliver a flag onto the enemy team's base, or exhaust all of the enemy team's lives within the 3-minute time limit, while the defending team must prevent both things within that same limit. Attackers have unlimited respawns, while the defenders have 5 lives per player. It combines elements of the classic Capture the Flag and Assault game modes in an intense, fast-paced gametype. Every Blitz map has a set of areas including attacker spawn', defender spawn, choke points, rally points, combat bowls and the defender base. The spawn areas allows the players to stock up on ammo and health and fire back at griefers and spawncampers; forcefields prevent enemies to enter these areas and fire at players of those teams. Combat bowls are big, open, arena-like areas where most of the combat takes place, their reason-d-étre is for flag carriers to travel through them while being vulnerable to enemy fire, requiring the assistance of their team. Choke points usually are areas (mostly passages) where defenders can ambush packs of attackers. The defender base holds the receptacle where the flag must be placed. One of the key features of blitz, however, are the rally points. These points are spread throughout the map, and require the flag carrier to stand in them over some seconds in order to be taken. A successful take allows the attackers to use new routes, gives the carrier extra health, and allows quick teleportation to the rest of the team up to that point. If the flag carrier is fragged, the flag is dropped, but cannot be returned to its original location. Instead, after a certain time passes, the flag returns back a position, gradually to the attackers area, until someone picks it up. At the end of every round, both teams switch roles, so defenders become attackers and viceversa. Scoring * Attackers can rack up to three points depending on how long they deliver the flag or frag the entire enemy team. * Defenders can also rack up points: they get 1 per every successful defense of their base. * There's also a bonus points system. At the end of every round, the winning team gets bonus points depending on how fast they managed to win. If the match ends in a tie, these BP serve as a tie breaker. Maplists Tips and tricks * The first thing to bear in mind as the attacking team is to always travel in packs. ** Attackers have access to the Redeemer, but in this mode it holds certain particularities. It spawns after a three-star time has elapsed, can be used only once per match and the holder cannot rally. * The first thing to bear in mind as the defending team is to spread out and cover the choke points. Trivia * The gamemode was introduced in the January 18, 2017 update.2017 January 18th. update release notes @ UT Wiki Gallery Blitz Tutorial|Blitz official tutorial External links and references See also * Assault * Overdose - FR/B works on the same premise, but as a team mode and without perks to the holder.